Secrets
by Jagger3
Summary: When Hichigo comes home again looking like a truck ran over him, Ichigo decides to investigate-but instead he's caught up in a whirlwind of secrets and lies and prostitution. HichixIchixGrimmxUlqui Very mature content!
1. Chapter 1

Hichigo sprinted down the lamp lit streets, looking back every moment or so to check on his pursuer. He ducked into an ally and hid behind a dumpster as pounding footsteps passed by. "That was too close…" the albino breathed. He sat up and examined the damage. Wrist sprained, finger broken on his left hand, and a deep gash on his cheek. Not too bad considering the situation. Hichigo reached up with his uninjured arm and ripped his sleeve off. The hollow bound his wrist, hissing in pain, and used his teeth to tie it securely. Hichigo stood up and ventured out from the ally. Nobody was in sight. The hollow looked left, and then ran up the street until he reached a dark house. Climbing the tree he swung up onto the window sill and tapped it. "Yo! Open up!"

A groggy orange haired teen looked out, "Hichi! It's fucking four in the morning! Do you know how worried I was!" Ichigo slid the window open, allowing the white haired look alike to jump through. "Hey, are you alright?"

Hichigo laughed, "I fell down some stairs, stupid me!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "That's the second time this week! You always come back in the early morning looking like you were put through a shredding machine!"

"Close enough…" Hichigo muttered.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"Nothing, get some sleep. I'm going to wash up and take a quick nap." The hollow watched the teen flop down on his bed and pass out. He then walked to the bathroom and examined the wound on his cheek. Taking two fingers, he placed them on either side of the cut and pulled it apart lightly. Hissing, Hichigo looked in the mirror and cursed, "Damn! Went all the way to the bone…" He moved his hand away and started mopping up the blood. He then set his finger and bound that with some stiff fabric. "Should work…"

The hollow walked back into the room and lay down next to the orange haired teen. "The things I do for you…" he murmured, falling asleep.

Ichigo woke up around noon the next day and rolled over, staring at his sleeping lover. "What am I going to do with you?" He sighed, hugging him. The teen got out of bed and sat on his desk chair, thinking. Hichigo had been coming back all beat up for the past month now, every night. And every time he had asked what happened, the hollow laughed and said he had tripped, or fallen out of a tree, or fell down the stairs. The wounds were getting worse. The last time he had come back with three broken ribs and passed out on the floor. The teen growled. "Why won't he tell me?" Ichigo wasn't buying the excuses, he knew Hichigo was sneaking out to do something, the question was, what?

The sneak in question rolled over and opened a golden eye "Morning, berry."

"Don't call me berry!" Ichigo flustered.

Hichigo chuckled and shifted out of bed, hissing as he tried to move his broken wrist.

Ichigo frowned and stood up, "I have stuff for that, stay put." He ran to the bathroom and pulled down a purple box with an 'Urahara Store!' label on it. He grabbed one of the pills, a glass of water, and ran back to the albino. "Here."

Hichigo made a face and took the pill. He popped it in his mouth and downed the water. Hichigo waited for a second then growled as his bones reattached themselves and knitted back together. The hollow flexed his wrist and finger, glad to find them back in perfect condition, if a little sore. "Thanks, Ichi."

The orange haired teen shrugged and sat next to him, "I really wish you'd tell me why you come back here looking like hell."

Hichigo plastered a fake smile on his face, "I'm just clumsy, nothing else."

Ichigo huffed and closed his eyes, "Hichi—"

The hollow stood up and yawned, "I'm starving, let's have breakfast! Oops, I mean lunch!" He bounded out of the room and downstairs before Ichigo could say anything.

Ichigo sighed and walked down stairs, "Well, anyway, I figured we could go out tonight. See a movie, or something."

"Tonight? How late?" Hichigo asked, not looking at the soul reaper.

"I don't know, does it matter?" Ichigo said, watching the back of Hichigo's head.

"Of course not." Hichigo replied quickly, "But we should head home around 8:00, just in case."

"In case of what?" Ichigo challenged.

"In case I pass out from lack of sleep!" Hichigo improvised, grinning.

Ichigo huffed and held up two tickets, "I have tickets to that movie we have wanted to see, it's at 9:30. Can we go?"

Hichigo tensed, "Should be ok…alright."

Ichigo walked out, annoyed, but victorious.

Hichigo paused by the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple, as he chomped into it we wondered if this was a good idea…"What could happen? I'm there. It'll be fine."

(Later the same day)

"WHAT! IT'S AT 10:00!" Hichigo howled.

"Chill!" Ichigo replied dragging the hollow out of the house.

"I still can't believe you went and changed the clocks." Hichigo snapped, looking over his shoulder at the dark street. "We shouldn't be out this late…"

Ichigo snorted, "Don't be such a wuss!"

Hichigo was about to say something very inappropriate when the sound of heavy footsteps reached his ears. "Wait…"

Ichigo stopped and looked at his opposite. Hichigo was staring into the gloom looking tense and worried.

"Hichi…what's going on?" Ichigo asked, stepping closer to the albino.

Hichigo was about to answer when a cold voice snickered. "I told you to stay away, didn't I hollow?"

A man stepped out into the pale light given off by a dying street lamp. He was wearing a black leather jacket, complete with a long silver chain running from his shoulder to his wrist. The stranger had light blue hair and matching eyes. He also had a large bone jaw, with long jagged teeth, attached to the left side of his face.

Hichigo immediately stepped in front of Ichigo, "Grimmjow, he has nothing to do with this. Let him go."

The blue haired man half lidded his eyes and examined the orange haired teen behind the albino, "Hmm, but I bet he's sooooo delicious."

Hichigo blanched and backed up some, shoving Ichigo farther behind him, "Grimmjow, please. You only have business with me. That was the deal. You have me and leave this guy alone."

Grimmjow felt a sneer play over his face, "Oh? So this is the guy you sold yourself for?"

Ichigo frowned, "Hichigo…what's he talking about?"

Grimmjow threw his head back laughed wildly, his teeth flashing, "You didn't even tell HIM! Ohhhhhhh this is great!" The blue haired man leered at the teen, "Your boyfriend here sold his body to me so I wouldn't harm ya whenever I came across ya in some dark ally." Grimmjow snickered, "Didn't you figure out why he came back all beat up?"

Ichigo frowned, "Hichigo…is that true? He's been hurting you?"

Hichigo nodded silently, not taking his golden eyes off the flashing blue ones.

Grimmjow sneered again, "I haven't been just beating him." The blue haired man felt his mouth curl into a cruel smirk.

Ichigo didn't catch on.

Hichigo growled, "He doesn't have to know, ok? It's between us. That's it."

Grimmjow raised a blue eyebrow, "Oh? But he's part of the deal, isn't he?" The man turned to the orange haired teen. "He's my sex toy too—I'm surprise you didn't figure it out."

Ichigo's eyes shot open in horror, "WHAT!"

Hichigo flinched at the pitch of his lover's voice. "Ichigo, shut up, we'll talk about it later." The hollow backed up, forcing the soul reaper to move away.

Grimmjow took a step closer, "Leaving so soon? But you just got here!" Grimmjow prowled a step closer, sneering.

Hichigo shoved Ichigo back more, "Grimmjow…"

The blue haired man suddenly lunged forward, past Hichigo, and grabbed the teen around his waist. He flung him over his shoulder and sprinted away, laughing like a maniac. "NOW HE'LL SEE WHAT YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH EVERY NIGHT!"

"NO!" Hichigo ran after him, "STOP!" He sprinted after the disappearing blue haired form.

(Grimmjow and Ichigo)

"Put me down!" Ichigo yelled as they raced through the streets.

"My, my, you're so loud!" Grimmjow chucked, grabbing Ichigo's butt.

"AGH!"

"Your boyfriend was the exact same way; but people break incredibly easily." Grimmjow chuckled, squeezing the teen's butt again.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Ichigo struggled even more.

"Quiet, my prey." Grimmjow purred, grabbing a much more sensitive area.

"AYYYYYIIII! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" Ichigo howled, thrashing around.

"Oh when I'm done with you you're going to wish you had never been born." Grimmjow laughed. "I hope you put up as much of a fight as your hollow did, I like 'em feisty."

Ichigo gave up on fighting as they ran deeper into the night, it only got him fondled.

As Grimmjow ran he listened behind him for the pursuit of his previous play toy. He was still following. How rude! Grimmjow made a sharp turn left then an immediate right, trying to shake him off. Grimmjow sprinted down the street and turned into an ally. He stopped at a door hidden behind some ivy; he shifted his prey and kicked the door down. He walked in and turned on the lights, illuminating a single room with one bed, complete with shackles. Grimmjow walked over and dumped Ichigo on the bed. Before the teen could move Grimmjow chained his ankles and wrists to the bed posts.

Ichigo then knew how Hichigo had broken his wrist. "Let me go, you bastard!"

Grimmjow leaned over and licked his cheek lightly. "Nope."

Ichigo jerked his head away.

Grimmjow suddenly lashed out and slashed his cheek, similar to Hichigo's old wound. "Every time you resist me I'll make you suffer. If you play along then I'll reward you. Simple rules."

Ichigo felt the blood stream down his face and he suppressed a shiver, not good.


	2. Chapter 2

Hichigo ran to the building where Grimmjow had always taken him before. He kicked the door down and ran inside.

Empty.

"SHIT!" He ran out and looked around wildly. "ICHIGO! WHERE ARE YOU?" he howled. The hollow sprinted off to look elsewhere, running faster than ever.

(Grimmjow and Ichigo)

Ichigo yanked at the chains again, and cursed. Grimmjow had left to do something and had left him the promise of a lot of fun when he returned.

"Shit shit shit SHIT!" Ichigo screamed, jerking at the shackles for the millionth time. They didn't budge. Instead they cut deeper into his skin, sending blood trickling down his arms. "HICHIGO!" Ichigo yelled again, to no avail. The room was sound proof.

Suddenly the handle turned and Ichigo's heart leapt, Hichigo had come!

But no, the door opened to reveal a leather clad, sadistic, smirking Grimmjow. "Miss me?"

Ichigo recoiled into the bed, terrified, "Where's Hichigo?"

Grimmjow licked his lips, "Ooooo you look so delicious tied to the bed like that, as for your boyfriend..." The blue haired man shrugged, "He running around looking for you, but he won't find us." He snickered and walked to the bed, his hands held behind his back.

Ichigo watched him nervously, "W-what do you have?"

Grimmjow's grin widened and he pulled out a blood stained whip.

Ichigo's eyes flew open as he stared at it. He suddenly remembered a time when Hichigo had clambered into his window, back covered with long bloody slashes, and passed out from blood loss. "Noooo…"

Grimmjow chuckled, "You recognized it, huh? Hollow and I had a lot of fun with this." Grimmjow licked it, purring. "Would you like some of that pleasure? Oh how he screamed…" The blue haired man's eyes lusted over.

Ichigo shuddered and tried to move away, but the shackles dug into his wrists.

"Oh tried to escape already?" Grimmjow crawled on top of him, snickering. "This'll be fun…" He leaned over and lapped at some of the blood from the cheek cut. "Mmmm so yummy."

Ichigo twisted away from him.

Grimmjow sunk his teeth into the teen's neck, sending a red fountain spraying into his mouth. The Espada moved away, his lips dripping with blood, and sneered.

Ichigo shut his eyes and tried to will the pain away. No such luck.

Grimmjow clawed away the teen's shirt and almost started drooling at the splendid sight that awaited him. "So unmarked and fresh! Are you a virgin?"

Ichigo snarled, "No!"

Grimmjow traced one of his long sharp nails down the teen's chest, raising goose bumps. "Not a single blemish…" He lunged down and chomped at the creamy flesh, making Ichigo hiss in pain. "There, a single mark on a clean surface."

Ichigo shivered, "Stop it!"

Grimmjow leered at him, "Stop teasing? Do you want me so bad already?"

Ichigo was about to snarl back when Grimmjow leaned over and kissed him firmly, bruising the teen's soft lips, and pulled away.

Ichigo spat and cursed, trying get rid of the taste, "Blah! Disgusting!"

Grimmjow chuckled and nipped the soul reaper's bottom lip. He then traced his fingers down his stomach, and played with the button and zipper on the teen's pants.

Ichigo tried to pull away but only cut his ankles again. "Ngh, shit…"

Grimmjow snickered and slowly pulled the teen's jeans off. He pushed them down to Ichigo's shackled ankles and then slid his hands back up. "Hmm? You're erect already?"

Ichigo glared at him, "Shut it, you mother fucker!"

Grimmjow's hand grabbed the whip and slashed it down, cutting a deep gorge in the soul reaper's stomach.

"GAH!" Ichigo cried as pain shot up his spine.

"Be good." Grimmjow purred, and then he traced a finger down to the bulge in the teen's boxers.

Ichigo whimpered, biting his lip.

"Good boy!" Grimmjow cooed, yanking the boxers down to join the pants. He then ran his fingers along the erection, stroking the length.

"Ngggghhh—!" Ichigo bit his lip and squinted his eyes shut, trying not to feel the pleasure coming from Grimmjow's hand.

"Heh, like that do you?" Grimmjow purred, and began rubbing the teen's cock at a rapid pace.

"AH…nooo…s-stop…nyyaaaaaaaa…" Ichigo moaned, jerking a little into the blue haired man's hand.

Grimmjow felt his own need grow and he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down. He then reached down and pulled his boxers off. He rubbed his tip on Ichigo's entrance.

"N-no…d-don't…!" Ichigo pleaded, his eyes huge.

Grimmjow rammed into him, making Ichigo scream.

Grimmjow grabbed the teen's hips and trust into him again and again, until the teen's screams died down to whimpers. Grimmjow then searched for the pleasure spot, pounding into Ichigo, and moaning with his own drunken happiness.

Ichigo cried out as his world exploded into white hot agony, feeling his opening become slick with his blood.

Grimmjow slammed into his prey with more vigor, making Ichigo cry out with pain/pleasure. His climax was approaching and he sped up, moaning and purring. He cummed inside the man with a shout, and then drew out. He got off him and grabbed his dick, pumping Ichigo until he too cummed. Grimmjow lifted his cum covered hand to his mouth and licked it, "Not too bad…" He got off the bed, pulled his boxers and pants on, and left the room. "I'm leaving the door open for you to scream for your hollow." Grimmjow sneered, waltzing out.

Ichigo lay there and cried, his throat sore from screaming. "Hichi…" he moaned hoarsely. "Hichi…help…" He moaned and took a deep breath, "HICHIGO!"

(A couple streets away)

Hichigo's head shot up and he whipped around, "Ichi!" he ran towards where the teen screamed his name. The hollow ran down a couple streets and saw an open door. He paused, and then ran into the room, "Ichi?"

"Help…" a weak voice pleaded.

Hichigo looked and saw Ichigo chained to a bed, covered in blood and cum. "Ichigo!"

The orange haired teen smiled then winced, "Hichi…" he then passed out.

Hichigo ran to his King and yanked the shackles off; he pulled the bloody soul reaper into a bear hug. "Oh god, Ichi Ichi Ichi Ichi Ichi…" the hollow moaned. He scooped him up bridal style and sprinted to home, glancing around every now and then for a certain blue haired bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo woke up extremely comfortable and in extreme pain. "Fuck…" Even his voice hurt! Ichigo moaned and opened his eyes. He was in his room and his whip wound was stitched together. He had a Band-Aid on his cheek and his lips had some sort of balm on them. He tried to sit up but a pain erupted between his legs, making him fall back down. "Owwwww…" Ichigo lay on the bed, exhausted, and horrified. "Hichigo…you had to go through that every day? How could I miss that…?"

The handle on his door turned and Hichigo walked in softly, "Ichi? You awake?"

"Hichigo!" Ichigo tried to sit up again but failed miserably "OW!"

The hollow zoomed to his bed and hugged him lightly, careful of the wounds, "God, I'm so so so so sorry…"

Ichigo gripped him back, feeling tears well up, "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. How did I let you go through with that every damn day, and not even notice?"

Hichigo felt his eyes sting and he buried his head in Ichigo's shoulder, "It's not your fault, I should have protected you better. It's my fault that happened…"

Ichigo shook his head and stroked Hichigo's hair, "Bull, nobody's to blame here but me. I should have seen you were in pain…I should have helped…" His voice shook as he remembered all the times Hichigo had come back, bloody, exhausted, but with some excuse ready to spare him the pain of knowing. Knowing of what he went through every night to protect him.

Hichigo hugged him tighter and moaned, "I didn't want you in this, it's between me and Grimmjow."

Ichigo glared at the wall, still petting the white hair, "Not anymore it isn't. You're not alone in this. I'm helping." The teen glanced at his bandaged wrists and pulled away. "Hichigo…please take off your shirt."

Hichigo looked away, his golden eyes distant.

"Hichi…please." Ichigo urged softly.

Hichigo closed his eyes and pulled his shirt off, exposing his chest.

Ichigo gasped and his eyes bugged out, "Oh god…"

Hichigo's chest and abdomen had been sliced, cut, whipped, scared, and ripped beyond belief. Some were new, red and swollen, tender to the touch. Yet most of them were old and fading. His beautiful white body was scared in so many places he looked like a knife sharpener. A couple of the injuries were pink, healing from their long abuse. The hollow sighed and turned around, revealing his back. It looked like a cat had used it for a scratching post numerous times. Old bloody whip slashes trailed down to his pant line. Hichigo turned back around and pulled his shirt back on.

Ichigo felt sick, "How…how…how…could…I have missed that…?"

Hichigo looked at him, worried, "Ichi…?"

"How?" Ichigo squeaked. He then reached out and gripped Hichigo's pant line. The teen looked at the hollow and tugged at it lightly.

Hichigo sighed and slipped his pants off. His legs were like his back, covered in scratch and teeth marks. The pale thighs had long dark bruises, the same shape as fingers, running along the outside and inside. Hichigo's ankle's had been rubbed raw and were still swollen and inflamed.

Ichigo ran his fingers lightly up and down his lover's scared body and moaned, "Ohmygod…ohmygod…ohmygod!"

And then he fainted.

The hollow caught him and laid the teen back on the bed. He slipped his pants back on and tucked the blanket around Ichigo. He paused, and then climbed in next to him, snuggling up to the warmth. He drifted off to a peaceful sleep, hugging Ichigo to his damaged chest.

(Grimmjow)

The blue haired Espada prowled the street, still licking cum off his hand, "Hmm, he tasted kinda good, like a sweeter version of the hollow…" Grimmjow sneered and ran his fingers through his blue hair, "I just loved how he wiggled and squirmed under me!"

"Who wiggled and squirmed?" a cold voice asked.

Grimmjow turned around and blanched, "Ulquiorra? What are you doing here?"

The pale, black haired, owl eyed man muttered something that sounded like "Idiot…" He walked towards Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's blue eyes widened. "Oh shit…"

(Hichigo and Ichigo)

Ichigo woke up and snuggled closer to the source of warmth, "Hmmmmmm…" He looked up and saw his white haired lover asleep next to him. "Hichi…" The teen slowly caressed the sleeping face, remembering all the wounds he had obtained.

A golden eye cracked open, "Ichi?"

The teen hugged his hollow tightly, "Morning…"

The hollow snorted, "Actually it's the dead of night…" He trailed off, lost in thought.

"You are NOT going back there!" Ichigo yelped.

"Have too. I need to finish what I started." Hichigo sighed, getting up and stretching.

"Not without me your not!" Ichigo snapped, leaping out of bed, "We are going to find Grimmjow and KILL that bastard!"

Hichigo gave him a look, his hand suddenly shot out and wrapped around the teen's neck, squeezing tightly. "This is how easily he could kill you. You're not going."

Ichigo wacked the hand away, "I'm coming with you!"

Hichigo glared at the teen and the teen glared right back. "Agh! Fine, but you better run like hell when I tell you to, got it?"

Ichigo nodded, "Ok, now let's go!"

The hollow sighed and opened the window; he leaped out and glanced around, "Come on, Ichi."

The soul reaper landed next to the hollow and paused, "Shall we just go back to the same place or wander around?"

Hichigo shook his head, "I met him a certain place every night, let's try there first." Hichigo ran down the street with Ichigo close behind. He ran deeper into town than Ichigo had ever been before. Everything there was black and run down. The people either looked like they wanted to kill them, or curl in a ball and disappear. Hichigo was about to turn down a small ally way when a strangled cry reached their ears.

Ichigo paused, "That kind of sounded like him…?"

Hichigo turned left, "Let's go see."

They walked down the narrow ally and a cloud covered the moon, blocking all light. They could barely make out a silhouette of what seemed to be a man holding something against the wall. The cloud moved and the ally flooded with silver light.

A pale, raven haired, owl eyed man was standing with his back to them. He had one hand in his pocket and the other one was wrapped around a familiar person's throat. The owl eyed man tightened his grip and shoved Grimmjow higher up the wall.

Grimmjow coughed up blood and trashed around to no avail. He couldn't breathe or even land a hit on the bastard. His vision began fading on and off as the lack of oxygen began to affect his mind. He gasped and choked, trying one last time to fight, and then passed out.

Ulquiorra didn't seem to have noticed his company as he once again tightened his grip. Grimmjow's still body started to jerk and convulse, suffocating.

Hichigo and Ichigo exchanged looks and sighed. There was just no avoiding it.

The hollow lunged at the pale man in front of him, slamming him against the wall, and then grabbed the unconscious man. "Catch, Ichigo!" He flung him at the teen.

Ichigo caught the blue haired man and turned to run, "You better come back!"

Hichigo grinned and then turned his attention to the smaller man getting to his feet.

Ulquiorra straightened up and turned his cold gaze on the hollow, "Who are you?"

"Nobody." Hichigo replied.

Ulquiorra's expression didn't change, "Why did you stop me from killing that piece of trash?"

Hichigo smirked, "Because the piece of trash needs to die by my hands. Sorry, but I had dibbs way before you did."

The pale Espada pondered this, "Very well, good bye, Nobody." He turned on his heel and breezed down the alley, disappearing into the night.

Hichigo breathed a sigh of relief and sprinted back to home, where Ichigo and a certain blue haired bastard were waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hichigo had returned to his house, Ichigo had taken the liberty upon himself to chain Grimmjow to the bed. Where he got the chains still remains a mystery.

Ichigo grinned as his hollow came in, "He'll wake up soon."

Hichigo nodded and sat on the floor, thinking. "I don't want you to free him, no matter what he says or does, ok?"

The teen snorted, "I'm not going to free him, I'm going to kill him!"

Grimmjow stirred, moaning.

The hollow and the soul reaper stopped talking immediately and watched their prisoner.

"Ngh…" Grimmjow opened his eyes to find himself in a strange house, bound to a bed, and alive. All three were rather strange. He tugged lightly on the chains and then looked around, his eyes falling on Hichigo and Ichigo. "Huh?"

Hichigo stood up and glared at him, "Don't play dumb with me."

Grimmjow just got more confused. "What the hell happened to Ulquiorra?"

Ichigo glared, "If you mean that guy who was killing you, we chased him off."

Grimmjow stared at them and then broke into howls of laughter, "SCARED HIM OFF? YOU? AHAHAHAHAAA!"

Ichigo waited for him to stop and replied, "You don't sound very grateful."

"Why should I?" Grimmjow sneered. "You're just going to kill me, like he almost did, so why should I be grateful?"

Hichigo raised an eyebrow, "Why was he trying to kill you?"

Grimmjow's face fell and he looked away, "None of your business…" he rolled his shoulders, stretching, and his shirt slid up a little.

Ichigo frowned, glancing at the exposed skin until it disappeared. He approached the bed and grasped the shirt lightly.

"What are you doing?" Hichigo and Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo moved the shirt up and off Grimmjow's head, bunching it up by his wrists. "Oh god…"

Grimmjow's body was just as scared as Hichigo's.

Hichigo's golden eyes widened as his eyes traced over the wounds, his own hand creeping up to touch his abdomen.

The blue haired man growled, "What? So I have a few scars, so what!" But his eyes wavered, showing a hint of fear and sadness.

Ichigo gazed at the scared torso, "Did somebody do this to you? Like what you did to us?"

Grimmjow sneered, but this time you would see the pain in his eyes very clearly, "Maybe, why does it matter?"

Ichigo sighed, "If that person hurt you so bad, and you knew the pain, why did you do it too us?"

"Stop it…" Grimmjow whispered.

"Why did you put us through the misery that you went through?" Ichigo said.

"Stop it." Grimmjow growled.

"Why take it out on us?" Ichigo asked.

"STOP IT!" Grimmjow shouted, glaring at the orange haired teen.

Ichigo glared right back at him.

Hichigo stood up and walked over, "Did that Ulquiorra person do this to you?"

Grimmjow quieted and looked away, "Yeah…happy?"

Hichigo stared at him, "Not particularly."

Grimmjow bared his teeth and tried to shrug it off, "Well I don't care."

"Lies." Ichigo murmured.

Grimmjow blanched, "I-I don't care!"

Hichigo snorted, "Could have fooled me." He walked over and glared at the blue haired man. "And you're going to pay for your actions."

The window opened.

"I changed my mind. I would like you to return that piece of trash to me." A cold voice said.

Ulquiorra was standing on the window sill, his green owl eyes unemotional and distant.


	5. Chapter 5

A long awkward silence followed the request, no—demand made by the person in the window.

Hichigo finally shrugged, "Whatever, take him."

Grimmjow snarled, "I have a say in this too, you know!"

"You have no say in this matter." Ulquiorra said. He leaned down and crushed the hand and ankle cuffs like stale bread. "Come." He turned and stepped off the window sill.

Grimmjow growled and leapt after him.

Ichigo closed the window and sighed.

Hichigo sat down and ruffled his hair. "Well, at least it's over with…"

They both looked at each other, relief plain on both their faces.

Hichigo grinned and stood up.

Ichigo walked over to him and hugged the hollow tightly, "Tell me if that ever happens again."

"I will."

"Promise?"

Hichigo laughed, "I promise."

Ichigo smiled and looked out the window, "The sun's rising!"

Hichigo watched the color spread across the sky, "A new day…" He started to stretch, reaching high over his head, when a seizing pain suddenly clutched his chest. "GAH!" Hichigo collapsed on the floor, withering in agony.

"HICHIGO!" the teen yelled, at his side in a flash.

The hollow convulsed once and was still.

Ichigo shook him desperately; when that didn't work he tried to think of what to do. "Can't call dad…no hospitals…Urahara!" The teen picked up the unconscious hollow and bolted out of his window and down the street. He arrived at Urahara's store and kicked the front door in, "URAHARA?"

"Eh!" A startled voice said, looking up from his tea. "Ah, Ichigo! What a pleasure—!" he stopped, seeing Hichigo. "…come in."

Ichigo hurried inside and followed Urahara to the back. A futon was lying on the floor and Urahara gestured for him to lay the hollow there. "Now, tell me what happened."

Ichigo explained in a hurried voice, only pausing to remove Hichigo's shirt to show the damage.

Urahara visibly cringed, "I'll see what I can do…but I looked like there's internal damage as well…"

Hichigo moaned and opened his eyes, "Ngh…Ichi?"

"Hichi!" Ichigo cried, relived, "How are you?"

"Blah…" Hichigo muttered, gripping his chest.

Urahara frowned and moved Hichigo's hand. He then laid his own hand on the pale skin and pressed lightly.

"AGH!" Hichigo howled, jerking away.

"Thought so. You must have broken some bones there, and when they healed they pierced your intestines and stomach, creating this pain." Urahara said.

"Can you fix him?" Ichigo asked, nervous.

"Yes, but it'll hurt." Urahara cautioned.

Hichigo snickered, "I'm sure I can handle it."

Urahara's eyes traced over his chest, "Yes. I'm sure you can…and while we are on that subject—" He pointed his fan at the scars, "—I can heal those too."

Hichigo nodded, "Please."

Ichigo gripped his hollow's hand. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Yes. I need you to hold him down while I re-break his ribs. Most unfortunately, you can NOT be asleep for this process." Urahara said, tossing his coat, fan, and hat aside. His blond hair swept into his eyes.

Hichigo twitched, "Wonderful…"

Ichigo looked at him worried, "Hichi, it'll be ok. Once it's fixed we can move on. Ok?"

Hichigo nodded, took a deep breath, and clenched Ichigo's hand. "Alright, let's do this."

Urahara mouth twitched and he jammed his hand down onto Hichigo abdomen—breaking his ribs.

"GGAAHHH!" Hichigo howled, bucking upward.

"Ichigo…" Urahara cautioned.

"I know." The teen's voice was tight with pain as he held down his hollow.

"If you can't do this, I can get—"

"I can! Hichigo needs me…" Ichigo growled, pinning Hichigo to the floor.

Urahara nodded and began shifting the ribs with his hand, one of them pierced Hichigo's skin causing the hollow to screech again.

Urahara glared and poked the rib in, massaging in into place. He then took a small stick out from his pocket and swiped it over Hichigo's torso.

Hichigo cried out as his ribs snapped into place, ripping out from his organs. He gripped Ichigo's hand and tried not to jerk around.

Ichigo held his hollow's hand tighter and then glanced at Urahara, "Are you done?"

"Almost." He said. The shop keeper then placed his hand lightly on Hichigo stomach and murmured a healing spell.

Hichigo grit his teeth as his stomach and intestines knit back together, finishing the job. "Ngh…"

Urahara drew back and smiled, "Now I'm done, I'll put you to sleep while I take care of the scars, alright?"

Hichigo nodded and released his death grip on Ichigo's slightly crushed hand.

Ichigo smiled and smoothed the white hair back, "Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Hichigo grinned, "I'll hold you to that."

Urahara watched the two and sighed, I wonder what happened? "Well, eat this pill and I'll get to work."

Hichigo accepted the small yellow pill and swallowed. The effect was immediate and he passed out into the welcoming darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Grimmjow followed Ulquiorra into an abandon house that smelled of mildew.

Ulquiorra paused and then turned around, surveying Grimmjow with blank eyes.

The Espada squirmed a little under the gaze until he looked away, grimacing, "What? You gonna finish the job now?"

The owl eyed man continued to stare at him, "Did my marking you really push you that far?" he asked, his voice emotionless.

Grimmjow shrugged, "I just do stuff like that…"

"Lies." Ulquiorra whispered. "I know you do it to get rid of your anger, your hate. Hate towards me."

Grimmjow glared at the floor, "What's you point?"

Ulquiorra frowned, "I'm not sure, but I wanted to ask you; do you wish I was dead?"

"Huh?" Grimmjow sputtered, caught off guard.

"I won't repeat myself."

"Well…uh…no, not really…" Grimmjow muttered, confused. What had brought this on?

His answer seemed to have surprised Ulquiorra for the pale man didn't say anything.

"…and you're wrong, by the way." Grimmjow finished.

Ulquiorra frowned, "On what, pray tell?"

Grimmjow shuffled his feet, "Well, I don't hate you. I do it to get rid of my anger, yes. But not towards you. Besides—" Grimmjow stated, grinning, "—I know that you did this on an order. His order."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, "H-how—!"

Grimmjow shrugged, "I can tell."

Ulquiorra glared at him, "How the hell do you do that?"

"Do what?" Grimmjow questioned.

Ulquiorra turned away and glared a hole into the wall, "How do you read me…like an open book? Nobody EVER knows how I feel or think…yet you somehow seem too. It's like I wear a mask, but you can see through it."

Grimmjow stared at the back of Ulquiorra's head, "Well…I don't know. But I know that you always hold your emotions back, and if you do that it'll all just bottle up until you explode. I don't understand why you do that…"

Ulquiorra shivered slightly, "I do it so I won't get hurt. Simple as that."

Grimmjow looked down, "…well I don't know if this will make a difference or something, but I totally forgive you for…you know."

Ulquiorra walked to the door and paused, "…thank you Grimmjow…" He left.

"U-Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow called, "Where are you going!"

Silence.

Grimmjow ran to the door and looked around, Ulquiorra was nowhere in sight. "Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra hurried down the streets, glad that the dark was shielding him from prying eyes. He jogged until he reached the river. He walked slowly down until the water was lapping at his feet. Ulquiorra looked at the moon and sighed, "Last time I'll ever see it…" He then began walking into the water, wadding in until it was chest level. Ulquiorra stood in the freezing water and looked at the moon once more. "How pretty, it looks like Grimmjow's smile…" he murmured. Ulquiorra walked deeper, until he was treading water, and he was far from the shore. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and dove under the water; he swam down to the bottom and sat there, watching the wavy world of water flow past him.

He couldn't breathe.

His lungs burned.

He felt light headed.

He didn't come up.

Grimmjow had seen Ulquiorra disappear into the water, but when he didn't come up he got worried. Grimmjow raced to the water edge and ripped his shirt off. He leapt into the water and swam to the spot where Ulquiorra had disappeared. He took a deep breath of air and plunged under. He opened his eyes and looked around. He squinted and found Ulquiorra, lying at the bottom of the river. Grimmjow swum down and grabbed his arm, he then kicked off from the bottom of the river and dragged Ulquiorra to the surface. The blue haired man reached the surface with a gasp, floundering around until he got Ulquiorra's head up too. Grimmjow couldn't swim properly with one arm so he grabbed the back off Ulquiorra's shirt with his teeth and began swimming backwards toward shore. He reached land and dragged the unconscious man into the ground. Grimmjow leaned over and pressed his ear to Ulquiorra's chest.

A faint heartbeat stuttered.

Grimmjow breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Ulquiorra. He didn't seem to be breathing. Grimmjow pounded on the pale man's chest.

Ulquiorra's eyes flew open and he rolled on his stomach, hacking up water and gasping for air. His body convulsed, getting all the water out, and Ulquiorra collapsed, shivering and gasping. He felt limp and be ragged and he couldn't seem to get enough air. Once he stopped wheezing he realized he was freezing cold and wet. Not just you average freezing, this was bone reaching shivering that made his teeth chatter.

Grimmjow grabbed his shirt and ripped Ulquiorra's soggy one off. He pulled his warm dry one over the freezing man and pulled Ulquiorra onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

"G-G-Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra stuttered, nearly biting his tongue off in the effort to speak.

"Shhh…" Grimmjow whispered, cuddling Ulquiorra into his chest.

Ulquiorra shuddered and passed out, exhausted from his ordeal.

Grimmjow hugged the wet Espada to his chest as he picked him up. He then raced off to one of his hiding spots. Arriving just as the sun was coming up; Grimmjow shut the hidden door and placed Ulquiorra on the bed. He then stripped out of his own wet clothes and glanced at Ulquiorra. He groaned; there was just no avoiding it. He walked over and quickly stripped the pale man, never taking his eyes off the ceiling. Grimmjow tucked the covers around Ulquiorra and added another blanket.

Ulquiorra sighed and rolled over, clutching the blanket to his chin.

Grimmjow grabbed the last blanket and wrapped himself in it, shivering.

(Ichigo and Hichigo)

Hichigo woke up feeling light headed and funky. He opened his eyes to see Ichigo sitting next to him, head on his own chest, fast asleep. Hichigo smiled and reached his arms up, slowly lowering the teen onto his chest and hugged him. He drifted in and out of sleep while waiting for Ichigo to wake up.

"Hmm…" Ichigo hummed, snuggling into Hichigo's shoulder, "So…warm…"

"Thanks, I think…" Hichigo chuckled, startling Ichigo out of his slumber.

"Hichi! You're awake!" Ichigo said happily, hugging the amused hollow. "How are you?"

Hichigo grinned and yawned, "Tired as hell, but happy."

Ichigo smiled gently, "Well you hadn't slept properly in a month, what did you expect?"

Hichigo frowned, "How long was I out?"

The teen grinned, "All night and all of today, the suns sinking now."

Hichigo sighed and relaxed into the pillow, "How did it go?"

Ichigo smiled, "Why don't you look for yourself?"

Hichigo glanced at the teen and sat up, he let the covers fall to his waist to reveal his torso; whole and smooth again. Hichigo jumped up, sending covers flying, and examined his body. He looked all down his legs and arms, thrilled beyond belief to see them unscarred and whole again. He stood there in his underwear, gazing at his body, amazed. "I can't believe it…"

"Me either, you had so many scars I lost count at 156!" a voice exclaimed.

"Urahara!" they both said.

Urahara smiled happily and waved his fan, "Nice to see you up and active!"

Hichigo grinned, "Thanks a lot…it means a lot to me."

Urahara grinned, "Hey, it's what I do!"

Ichigo stood up and hugged Hichigo, "Come on, let's go home, ok?"

Hichigo nodded and looked around, "Uhm, where are my clothes?"

The store keeper laughed and held out a bag, "They were filthy so I washed them, here you go!"

Hichigo took the bag and pulled on his clothes, "Gee, thanks a ton Urahara."

"Yeah, thank you so much!" Ichigo said.

Urahara waved his fan again, "No problem, now scat! I need to sleep!"

The teen and the hollow laughed as they ran out, shooed off by the shop keeper.

Hichigo and Ichigo ran to the teen's house, holding hands the entire way.

Ichigo yanked opened the door and jerked his hollow inside; he closed the door and fastened his lips over Hichigo's lips. "Mgh…Hichi I need you."

Hichigo moaned and pressed up against the teen, he stumbled backwards and fell on the couch, dragging Ichigo on top of him.

Ichigo's kisses began to get more frantic and needy. He thrust his tongue into his hollows mouth and swirled it around.

"Mgghh." Hichigo moaned, turned on by Ichigo's urgency. He ripped the teen's shirt off and ran his pale hands up and down the teen's sides.

Ichigo shivered and started kissing down Hichigo's jaw, tugging the hollow's shirt off.

Hichigo suddenly lunged up, carrying the teen with him, and slammed him against the soft pillows. He started licking a nipping down Ichigo's abdomen. He licked Ichigo's taut nipples, his hand lightly squeezing Ichigo's nether regions.

"Ngh!" Ichigo gasped, his erection hardening. He placed his hands on Hichigo's hips and pulled the hollow's pants down and discarded them on the floor.

Hichigo's mouth slammed against Ichigo's mouth as his hands yanked down the teen pants.

Ichigo twined his hand in Hichigo's hair, pressing up against him, moaning.

Hichigo ripped his boxers off and Ichigo's where next to go. The hollow's hand snuck down and began twirling around the teen's base.

"Nah! You…are such a tease!" Ichigo gasped.

Hichigo suddenly leaned back and sat on his butt. "Do yourself."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, annoyed to have Hichigo move away from him.

Hichigo grinned, "Go on, I know you've done it before."

Ichigo flushed, torn between how hot that would be and how the hell Hichigo knew. Slowly he reached down and grasped his length. He began stroking himself, moaning and bucking his hips as he increased the pace. Ichigo reached down with his other hand and inserted three fingers into his entrance.

Oh god. Hichigo was practically drooling as he watched Ichigo do himself.

Then the moaning started.

"Ah…Hichi…nnhhhh…H-Hichi!" Ichigo groaned, bucking his hips.

Hichigo couldn't take it anymore; he leapt of his seat and flew on top of the teen.

Ichigo pulled out of himself and wrapped his arms around Hichigo's shoulders, "Hurry, I can't wait—!"

Hichigo plunged into Ichigo, moaning at the sensation, "Nghhhh, Ichi you're so tight."

Ichigo bucked his hips, groaning, "H-Hichi!"

Hichigo drew out and rammed back in, hitting Ichigo's pleasure spot dead on, making him howl. He began thrusting faster and faster, moaning Ichigo's name.

Ichigo bucked his hips to his hollow's pace, crying out every time he hit the spot. His breathing became short pants and his vision swarmed. "Hichi, ahhhh Hichi!"

Hichigo felt his climax approach and he grabbed Ichigo's dick and pumped it.

"GAH! Hichiiiiiii!" Ichigo screamed and cummed.

Hichigo thrust a few more times and released inside his lover, "ICHI!"

He pulled out and collapsed on top of Ichigo, panting.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his hollow and rubbed his hands up and down his back. "I love you…"

Hichigo sighed and hugged the teen fiercely, "Love you too, Ichi."

They fell asleep just as the sun began to rise.


	7. Chapter 7

Ulquiorra woke up and noticed three things.

1) He was alive

2) He was butt naked

3) Grimmjow was passed out on the floor with no clothes on

The pale Espada didn't know which one to freak out about so he chose all three. "G-Grimmjow?"

The blue haired man curled tighter into his blanket and fell into a deeper sleep.

Ulquiorra sat up and ran his hand through his raven hair, "What…happened?" Last thing he remembered was trying to drown himself…and warm arms wrapped around him. "Did…Grimmjow save me?" The pale man looked at Grimmjow and felt the barest trace of a smile flirt across his face. "Idiot…" He got out of bed and picked Grimmjow up. He stared at the blue haired man and sighed. Placing Grimmjow in the bed he crawled in next to him and toyed with the blue locks.

Grimmjow nuzzled up to the pale man, snuggling up so that his head was beneath Ulquiorra's chin. When the raven haired Espada had started to play with his hair, Grimmjow made a deep, throaty noise in the back of his throat.

"He purrs?" Ulquiorra whispered, laughing quietly. He then started scratching the giant kitten behind the ears and underneath his chin.

This brought about a whole new round of extra happy loud purring that sent Ulquiorra into fits of laughter. "H-he purrs!"

Grimmjow nudged up into the hand and opened his eyes slowly, "Mfffmmm…" He hummed and hugged Ulquiorra closer. "Wait…huh!" Grimmjow's sleepy blue eyes shot open and locked with the amused green ones. "U-Ulquiorra! How are you?"

Ulquiorra smiled gently, resting his hand in the blue hair, "I'm fine…thanks to you."

Grimmjow rested his on the pale chest, before realizing that they were both stark naked, "Um, Ulquiorra?"

"Yes?"

"…dunno how to break this to you but we are both totally stripped."

"Huh!" Ulquiorra blushed a flaming crimson.

Grimmjow shrugged, "Oh well." He nestled up against the white chest and toyed with the black hole.

"Nyah…that tickles." Ulquiorra squirmed.

"Oh reeeeeally!" Grimmjow purred; he then started tracing his fingers around the rim of the hole, slipping them inside and brushing the sides.

"Agh! Noooo Grimmjow! S-stop!" Ulquiorra wailed, trashing around.

Grimmjow pinned him to the mattress and found himself lost in the depths of the green eyes. "Ulquiorra…"

Ulquiorra gazed back into the sea of blue and felt his heart beat quicken. "G-Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow closed his eyes and leaned down, kissing Ulquiorra gently on the mouth.

The light, gentle, sweet kiss sent shock waves through Ulquiorra and he blushed. Reaching up shyly, he twined his hand into the blue locks.

Grimmjow moaned slightly and broke away from the kiss feeling lightheaded.

Ulquiorra hugged Grimmjow to his chest and buried his face in the soft blue silk, breathing his scent.

Grimmjow lay there for a bit then pulled away and propped himself on either side of the pale Espada underneath him. "Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked, abruptly aware of how close they were.

"Please, PLEASE, don't try a stunt like you did with the river ever again, ok?" Grimmjow said, his blue eyes burning.

Ulquiorra felt the smallest of a smile lift his cheeks, "I promise, and thank you…"

Grimmjow's eyes warmed, "You are very welcome." He leaned down and stole another kiss.

Ulquiorra returned the kiss and wrapped his pale arms around Grimmjow's tan body. "Mph…"

The blue haired man parted his lips, inhaling Ulquiorra's warm breath. He pressed his body against owl eyed Espada below him and felt his eyes close, basking in the feeling of someone's lips against his.

Ulquiorra had never felt something so wonderful and soft. Grimmjow's lips moved perfectly as they kissed, knowing just how much pressure to assert to make him gasp. Just when he felt like he was going to pass out from lack of air, Grimmjow broke the kiss. Grimmjow lay down in Ulquiorra's arms and snuggled against him.

Grimmjow rested his head on Ulquiorra's chest, listening to his heart beat, and breathing at the same rhythm as the rising and falling chest. "Ulquiorra…?"

"Yes?" Ulquiorra murmured, stroking the blue silk again.

Grimmjow purred as the fingers pulled through his hair, occasionally scratching, "Love ya."

Ulquiorra froze, his eyes widening, and then smiled gently, "I love you too, you over grown kitty."

"Huh?" Grimmjow protested, only to be silenced by another kiss.

Ulquiorra fell back onto the pillow and chuckled, "You really are a cat." He rubbed behind the blue haired man's ears, earning another purr.

"Am not!" Grimmjow protested weakly, totally won over by Ulquiorra's hand.

Ulquiorra's other hand traced down Grimmjow's torso, lightly tracing one of the many horrid scars, and he felt his eyes sting.

"Not your fault." Grimmjow growled, guessing what he was thinking, "Besides, it makes me look tough."

Ulquiorra snorted and continued tracing the old wounds, still feeling terrible, "I'm still very sorry…" He murmured, sadness creeping into his voice.

Grimmjow growled and scooted upwards until he pressed his lips against Ulquiorra's. "Stop apologizing, not your fault." He managed to breathe out, kissing him repeatedly.

Ulquiorra tried to protest, to tell him that he was sorry, but Grimmjow's lips silenced him once more. This time the kiss was more urgent, turning french rapidly.

Grimmjow tasted Ulquiorra and held back another moan, god he tasted good! Like…spear mint, vanilla, and a hint of coffee. Yummy.

Ulquiorra felt his excitement rise, making him want more, so much more. "G-Grimmjow—!"

Moaning, Grimmjow kissed along the pale jaw and down the white chest. He traced his tongue over the flawless white skin, nipping lightly here and there. Grimmjow reached Ulquiorra's member and licked the base of his shaft.

"Nnnnnn…" Ulquiorra breathed, his hips twitching.

Grimmjow slid the erect member into his mouth and lathered it with saliva.

"O-oh god…" Ulquiorra panted, bucking his hips.

Purring, Grimmjow deep throated him again, vibrating him with his purr.

"Oooooh!" Ulquiorra moaned, his hips jerking.

Grimmjow pulled the shaft out and spread the pale legs. He leaned down and lightly licked the pink quivering bud. He slid his tongue into the entrance and moved it in and out.

"Ah! O-oh shit…shit shit shit! G-Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra cried, pulling his legs back and up as far as he could to allow him more entrance.

Grimmjow's tongue drove deeper, making Ulquiorra pant and moan. He finally drew out and slid himself in with ease.

"Move! Dammit Grimmjow, fuck me!" Ulquiorra howled, bucking his hips, and throwing his head back.

Grimmjow's mind went into lust overload with the simple words, grabbing the pale hips he plunged deeply into Ulquiorra. He thrust hard and fast, moaning, and he slammed into the owl eyed Espada's spot.

"GAH!" Ulquiorra cried, slamming his hips up to meet Grimmjow's thrusts. "There! Oh god, there!"

Grimmjow angled himself and rammed into Ulquiorra harder, feeling his climax approach. Grimmjow reached down and grabbed Ulquiorra's neglected member and began to pump it along time with their thrusts.

Ulquiorra felt his gut tighten and couldn't hold it back any longer, screaming Grimmjow's name he cummed into his lover's hand.

Grimmjow felt the muscles tighten around him and it sent him over the edge too, "ULQUIORRA!" He shouted, releasing inside him. Grimmjow pulled out and collapsed down next to Ulquiorra, panting and sweating.

Ulquiorra rolled over and snuggled next to the blue haired man, blackness closed over his eyes and he smiled, a true smile, as he fell asleep.

Grimmjow looked at his smiling, sleeping lover and purred. Holding Ulquiorra tightly to his chest he fell asleep.

But not before sensing two familiar spiritual pressures flare up.

Tomorrow they would deal with that.

But for now…sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When Hichigo and Ichigo had woken up, they had agreed on one thing; Grimmjow and Ulquiorra needed to leave. And not just leave town.

They needed to die.

Hichigo extracted himself from the couch and walked to the window, watching the sun rise.

Ichigo got up and walked up behind his hollow. Wrapping his arms around the bare waist he rested his chin on the pale shoulder, "Hichi?"

Hichigo's hand twined into the orange locks, "Yea?"

"Love you."

Hichigo glanced at him and grinned, his yellow eyes shining, "Love you too, now, let's get dressed and go kick some Espada ass!"

Ichigo sneered and detached himself, "Yeah. Let's go."

(Grimmjow and Ulquiorra)

Grimmjow woke up warm and happy, holding his lover to his chest and burying his head in the raven locks.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and looked at Grimmjow, smiling, "You seem rather happy today…"

"I'm happy because the first thing I saw when I woke up was you." Grimmjow purred.

Ulquiorra was about to reply when two spiritual pressures rose, coming closer and closer.

"They're coming." Grimmjow snarled, holding Ulquiorra tighter to him.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and felt a growl build in this throat, "Then let's go meet them."

They got out of bed and dressed quickly in silence, both eager for the upcoming battle.

They grabbed their swords and ran outside to meet their opponents just as the sun began to rise, creating a bloody dawn.

Ichigo stopped and watched the two Espada approach, they both seemed eager to fight. Grimmjow swung his sword in a beautiful but deadly 'I'm gonna kill you and gut you like a fish' kind of way. His companion, Ulquiorra, also had his sword out and its blade gleamed in the rising red sun.

Hichigo drew his sword and bared his teeth as the Espada came within shouting distance.

Both sides paused as they came close enough to talk normally, blades out, and examined each other.

"You got guts showing your face!" Hichigo snarled.

Grimmjow felt a sneer play across his face, "Yea, how'd ya like those scars I gave ya?"

Hichigo's face flashed with anger, "I'm going to give you a nice little scar too, shame you won't be around to see it!"

Ulquiorra stared at the hollow opposite him and muttered, "Lying trash…"

Somehow that sent Hichigo's anger up to the 'kill' point. He swung his sword out and pointed it at the pale Espada, "Hey, Emo! What are you going to do when I slice your toy in half, huh!"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and felt his fury build until it took all of his strength not to slice the white head off. "Trash." He said, unemotionally.

Grimmjow chuckled, and leered at the orange haired teen, "Still have those marks I gave you?"

Ichigo bared his teeth and gripped his sword, "Bastard!"

Ulquiorra had put up with enough talk; he held his sword out and concentrated his fury into the blade, "Enough. Let's fight."

Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Hichigo all felt savage grins slide on their faces as they readied their swords.

"Yeah—LET'S FIGHT!"

Ulquiorra immediately flew at Hichigo, slashing at his face. The hollow backed up and stabbed at the pale Espada, grinning like a maniac. Ulquiorra's expression never changed as he swung and sliced at his opponent, succeeding on cutting him on the chest. Hichigo frowned and shrugged off the pain; although it was deep, it was small.

Ichigo had taken on Grimmjow and the two were fighting verbally as well as physically. "I'll kill you!" Ichigo spat, slashing down where Grimmjow's head had been only seconds before. Grimmjow whirled around and hacked at Ichigo's arm only to be blocked by the ever persistent teen. "Stupid strawberry, fuck OFF!" He slashed down and rammed Ichigo into the ground, creating a small crater.

Hichigo locked blades with Ulquiorra and gritted his teeth, this guy was too quick…Changing positions he threw all this weight into his sword and shoved it against his opponent. Ulquiorra calmly stepped out of the way and stuck one hand in his pocket while slashing and stabbing at an alarming rate. Hichigo backed off and glared at him.

Grimmjow had been keeping an eye on Ulquiorra's fight and was glad to see him doing fine; the only problem was it distracted him. He hissed in pain as Ichigo's sword tip nicked his arm. He swung his sword at the teen's head. Ichigo danced out of the way and positioned his grip on his sword; no way in hell was this guy wining!

Ulquiorra kept his hand in his pocket and lowered his sword as Hichigo flew at him, just as it seemed the hollow would kill him, Ulquiorra whipped his hand out of his pocket and shot a cero at him. Hichigo only had time for his eyes to widen in shock when the cero hit. Hichigo's mind exploded into green pain until blessed darkness closed over him.

"NO!" Ichigo howled and slammed his sword down, a huge, mega, giant ass Getsugatenshou flew at the startled Grimmjow and hit in square in the chest. "GAHHH!" He howled and was blown backwards and into a nearby building.

"GRIMMJOW!" Ulquiorra yelled and bolted after him.

Ichigo ignored his enemy and ran to Hichigo's side. "Hichigo! Come on, Hichi wake up! Shake it off! COME ON!" He shook the white shoulder and felt his eyes well up, "No…Hichi!"

Hichigo's body had been burned and scorched beyond all hope of a quick recovery. His golden eyes were closed and his breathing short and rapid. Ichigo gathered him in his arms and flat out sprinted to Urahara's, praying there was enough time.

While that had been going on, Ulquiorra was frantically digging Grimmjow out of all the ruble, his eyes huge. He finally shoved a huge slab of stone out of the way and found him. "Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow coughed and gave him a weak grin, "Hey…" He shuddered and blacked out.

Ulquiorra picked him up and raced back to where they had previously spent the night, holding Grimmjow to him like a life line.

(Ichigo and Hichigo)

"URAHARA!" Ichigo yelled, bashing the door down.

"EEP!" Urahara yelped, jerking back, "I-Ichigo! A-again!" He exclaimed looked first at his broken door then at the burned Hichigo. "Jeez…well come on, I'll fix him in seconds."

"Thank you!" Ichigo said hastily, hurrying into the back room.

(5 mins. Later)

"OWCH!" Hichigo snapped, yanking his arm away.

"Please, stay still!" Urahara complained, trying to swab the last nasty burn on the pale skin. Hichigo tried to hold still but couldn't help the string of curses that 'slipped' out as the stinging substance was added.

Urahara rolled his eyes and continued applying.

Ichigo smiled at Hichigo, "I'm glad you feel well enough to curse, Urahara really fixed you good!"

Hichigo grinned at the shop keeper, "Thanks again!"

Urahara sighed and swatted him with his fan, "Stupid, what the hell are you getting yourself into!"

Hichigo and Ichigo exchanged glances and shrugged, "We have no idea…"

(Ulquiorra and Grimmjow)

Ulquiorra had placed Grimmjow on the bed and bandaged the wound. Ichigo's attack had smashed two of his ribs and left a huge gash on his chest. Ulquiorra shook Grimmjow's arm lightly, "Wake up, Grimmjow…come on…Grimmjow…" He placed his hands on either side of his lover's face and gazed at the closed eyes, "Grimmjow, please wake up!"

Ulquiorra's touch seemed to have done it; Grimmjow opened his eyes and moaned.

"Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra exclaimed, relieved.

"Ngh…Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow breathed, his beautiful blue eyes clouded over in pain.

Ulquiorra nodded, "Yes! Try to relax, ok?"

Grimmjow's hand held Ulquiorra's to his face, "Your hands feel good…"

Ulquiorra smiled and stroked his cheek with his thumb, "Don't talk, ok? You have a couple ribs broken…"

Grimmjow winced, "Yea…I can tell—ow!"

Ulquiorra sighed, "No talking! You'll probably heal in a few days…"

Grimmjow frowned, "What's…wrong?" He spoke slowly so not to hurt his ribs and chest wound.

"Nothing…just a lot of damage…" Ulquiorra glared at the floor.

"Don't…be…upset." Grimmjow wheezed, squeezing the pale hand.

Ulquiorra was lost in thought, "There is a store here called Urahara's shop. It belongs to an ex-Shinigami captain. He has stuff that will heal you instantly."

Grimmjow shook his head. "No…too…risky!"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "I'll be back soon, ok?" He stood up and smiled warmly at Grimmjow, "Besides, you're worth it." He darted out the door and ran towards the shop, keeping to the shadows. He reached the place undetected and crept around the back. He paused by an open window and slipped inside. Ulquiorra landed lightly on the floor like a cat and straightened up. He was in the back room and all the medicine was kept back here. What luck! Ulquiorra began scrounging the racks looking for healing pills.

The door opened, "What are you doing?"

Ulquiorra whipped around and came face to face with Ichigo.

Ichigo glared at him, one hand on the door and the other on his hip, "Well?"

Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo with wide eyes, startled. "Looking for medicine…" he finally murmured.

Ichigo's look suddenly softened and he stepping into the back room, closing the door. He walked to the opposite wall and plucked a small purple box from the shelf. Ichigo walked back over and handed it to Ulquiorra. "Two every day, one in the morning and one at night." He said, not meeting Ulquiorra's eyes.

Ulquiorra took the box and stared at it without seeing. "Why are you helping me…?"

"Because we both want the same thing; for this to end." Ichigo replied looking into the owl eyes.

Ulquiorra stared back and nodded, "We can never be friends, Ichigo Kurosaki, but perhaps we can be allies."

Ichigo grinned and held out his hand, "That seems perfect."

Ulquiorra took the offered hand and shook it, "Thank you for your help, I appreciate it."

Ichigo smiled, "No problem, see you around."

"Yes, I'll see you." Ulquiorra replied, more of a comment than a threat. He turned around and slipped out the window.

Ichigo watched him leave and then walked out, a huge weight lifted from his chest.

"Hey, get lost?" Hichigo chided, elbowing Ichigo.

"No…I was just thinking…" Ichigo said in a vacant voice.

"About…?"

Ichigo smiled and sat down next to Hichigo, "About you."

"Oh?"

Ichigo grinned, "Yeah, I was thinking about how noisy you are!"

"Hey!" Hichigo exclaimed.

(Ulquiorra and Grimmjow)

When Ulquiorra got back he had decided not to tell Grimmjow about the peace treaty until he felt better, hopefully he wouldn't strangle him…He walked in and smiled at Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra! Are you—ow, shit!—ok?" Grimmjow asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, and I got the medicine." Ulquiorra said as he gave him a purple pill and a glass of water.

Grimmjow took it and passed out, dropping the glass.

"Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra said, looking at the box.

Warning: Extra Drowsy.

"Oh…" Ulquiorra muttered and cleaned up the glass and water. He threw it out and sat on the edge of the bed and watched Grimmjow sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hichigo yawned and rolled out of Ichigo's bed. They had gone at it 3 times last night before Ichigo had passed out. Stupid kid had been awake all night while he had been recovering. The hollow felt a small smile appear on his face as he gazed at his sleeping lover. Reaching over he gently stroked the teen's relaxed face, waiting for him to wake.

It didn't take long; Ichigo opened his eyes and yawned. "Morning Hichi…" he murmured.

"Heya." Hichigo replied. He turned around and stretched.

"…your ass is in my face." Ichigo said, blushing.

Hichigo wiggle his hips, "Like what you see?"

"No!" Ichigo exclaimed, sitting up.

Hichigo looked hurt, as he walked toward the bathroom door.

"Hichi, I didn't mean it like that…" Ichigo called, jumping up and walking up behind him.

Hichigo glanced at him, "Oh? Then what did you mean?"

"Erm…well…you have a…" Ichigo's cheeks where competing with his hair at this point.

"I have a what?" Hichigo asked.

"…sexy ass…" Ichigo muttered, turning red.

Hichigo turned around and purred, "And your hot ass is making me horney."

Ichigo's cheeks inflamed and he looked away. The blushing teen backed up a little.

"God, you look so cute when you do the shy virgin thing." Hichigo whispered following the teen.

"S-stop!" Ichigo said, cornered.

Hichigo slunk up beside him and reached behind Ichigo and grabbed his butt. "Soooo sexy…"

Ichigo squeaked and wiggled, "Hichi! K-knock it off!"

"But ya like it." Hichigo murmured into his ear, nipping it playfully.

"Hichi—!" Ichigo yelped, trying to squirm away.

The hollow suddenly pulled away and looked at him, "Are you sore?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, shocked from the sudden departure of Hichigo.

"Are you sore, from last night?" Hichigo asked again, concern in his voice.

Ichigo smiled gently and held his hand, "It's not too bad, I just need a shower…um…do you want to take on with me?" The fire engine blush was back.

Hichigo smiled and kissed the teen passionately. He walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, pulling the soul reaper with him.

Ichigo snaked his arm around Hichigo's pale waist and turned on the hot water. He tested it for a bit then added some cold. Once the temperature was perfect he turned on the shower.

Hichigo titled his head up and closed his eyes as a waterfall of hot water streamed down his face, soaking his white hair.

Ichigo smiled shyly and pressed Hichigo against the tile, kissing him deeply.

Hichigo moaned and held the teen's body to his, water streaming over them both. His hand trailed lower and lower, until it reached Ichigo's dick.

Ichigo tensed, his heart racing, and moved his hips into the pale hand, "…please…"

Hichigo grasped the erection and stroked it, purring into the teen's ear.

"Ngh! Oooooh god—ah!" Ichigo groaned, giving himself over to the sensation.

"That's right, Ichi…don't resist…just give yourself to me and I'll make you see stars…" Hichigo murmured lustfully.

"I am yours, Hichi…" Ichigo said back, letting the pleasure wash his brain and rob his senses. "Nyyyyyaaaa…"

Hichigo laid his opposite down and continued pleasuring him, pumping his cock to the rhythm of Ichigo's bucking hips.

"Oh oh oh oh, more! God Hichi moooooorrre!" Ichigo moaned, trying to lift his hips closer into the pleasuring hand, "P-please!"

Hichigo jerked him harder, the water sliding through his hair and into his eyes, blurring his vision slightly.

Ichigo bucked one more time and released, moaning and panting in pleasure.

Hichigo leaned over him and smoothed his wet hair away, marveling how the beads of water trailed over the delicious creamy skin. He leaned down and licked some of the water off, making Ichigo squirm, and trailed his tongue along the tan skin.

Ichigo closed his eyes and tilted his head to the shower, letting the water pelt his face and neck.

Hichigo moved upwards and kissed the wet, lush lips.

Ichigo kissed back gently and then suddenly locked his arms and legs around the hollow, pressing against him, and the kiss became urgent and needy.

Hichigo kissed back, ignoring his growing erection, and focused on pleasuring the boy under him. He twisted his tongue into the warm mouth, moving his lips in harmony with Ichigo's.

Ichigo groaned and moved his lips with the hollow's, savoring the flavor. He then looked up at the pale look alike and blushed, "Hichi…?"

"Hmm…?" Hichigo murmured, nipping at the tan jaw.

Ichigo paused and then leaned up and shoved the startled hollow against the wet wall. He smiled shyly and then got on his stomach and took his hollow's hardened member in his mouth.

"Ngggghhhh…" Hichigo huffed, his eyes lusting over. He lifted his head and let his body give itself over to his senses. He could feel every drop of water hit his skin and slid down, every time the teen swallowed his dick made him moan from the white hot pleasure. Ichigo's mouth was so warm and moist and small.

Ichigo glanced up to see his lover basking in pleasure, moaning and curling his hands in fists. The teen licked the smooth shaft from base to tip and then started sucking on it, rubbing his tongue over the length.

Hichigo's breath hitched and he couldn't hold back a whine, "G-god…oh…nyaa…I-Ichi…!" He tossed his head and moaned into the steamy shower.

"Cum…" Ichigo purred, vibrating the cock.

"Gah!" Hichigo panted, releasing with a satisfied sigh. "Wow…you're good."

Ichigo turned beet red and muttered something.

Hichigo leaned up and dragged the blushing teen into his lap and rested his chin on the soaking orange locks. "What?"

"I-I learned from the best…" Ichigo squeaked out, avoiding eye contact.

Hichigo chuckled and blinked water out of his eyes, "Come on, let's not drown in the bottom of your shower."

Ichigo nodded and scrambled out. He reached for a towel only to find it whipped away. "Huh?"

Hichigo grinned and started drying the bemused teen, "Just hold still…" he rubbed Ichigo's body down firmly, carful with the tender and ticklish spots, and then fluffed the orange hair dry. He wrapped his own warm towel around the dry teen and hugged him to his chest.

Ichigo held the towel out with his arms and smiled sheepishly.

Hichigo grinned and stepped into the towel, the body heat between the two quickly dried the albino. He wrapped his arms around the warm body and hugged him, "I love you."

Ichigo smiled softly and kissed the pale lips softly, "I love you too, Hichi…"

They cuddled in the damp towel for a bit and then Ichigo cleared this throat. "Hichi?"

The albino nuzzled the orange fluff, "Mmm?"

"…how would you feel about a peace treaty?"

"WHAT!" Hichigo snapped, causing the tan teen to jump slightly.

"Just a thought!" Ichigo countered.

The hollow huffed and ruffled the damp hair, "Freaked me out there for sec…"

They exchanged grins and dressed deeply in thought. Ichigo went to take a nap while the albino went for a walk.

Hichigo walked slowly, brooding over what to do about the Espada's. "We could kill them…but it ended kinda nasty last time…and I don't want Ichi getting hurt…" The golden eyes glared at hole into a tree and he sneered.

(Grimmjow and Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra was resting when Grimmjow slipped out to think, he needed to get rid of the damn Shinigami and his hollow lover…but how? Last time was an epic fail…and he didn't want Ulquiorra to hurt like that…those suffering green eyes drove the blue haired man insane…

He stomped over to the park and sensed a chilling spirit pressure rise.

"Prefect."

Hichigo looked up and felt his sneer grow, "Great timing…"

"I try." Grimmjow growled, stepping into view. "Where's berry boy?"

Hichigo smirked, "Busy. And emo?"

"Busy." Grimmjow's piercing blue eyes stared deep into the burning golden eyes.

Hichigo glared back until Ichigo's words ran through his head; …peace treaty… "Grimmjow…"

"What?"

Hichigo smirked and gestured at a bench, "We should talk."

Grimmjow adopted his maniac smiled and sat, "Good, cuz I need to tell ya a lot."

Hichigo sat next to him and nodded, "I think we both want the same thing."

"Each other dead."

Hichigo rolled his golden eyes, "Besides the obvious."

Grimmjow remained silent, frowning, what was he getting at?

Hichigo huffed, "We both don't want them in any more pain…"

"…I see." Grimmjow mused. "That's…not a bad idea…but we are NOT friends!"

"Hell no. Just…allies." Hichigo smirked, "No fighting, no hurting. Fair?"

"Nothing physical."

"Exactly."

They grinned and shook.

Grimmjow stood up and stretched, "Thanks man…and…sorry."

Hichigo nodded and shrugged, "Water under the bridge, let's leave it there."

Grimmjow nodded and clapped the albino on the shoulder, "See ya around…?"

Hichigo grinned, "You betcha."

They departed thinking the same thing; they couldn't tell Ulquiorra or Ichigo.

Hichigo walked home feeling like a huge weight was gone he walked inside just in time to see Ichigo waking up.

"…Hichi?"

The hollow smiled with surprising warmth and sat next to the ruffled teen, "Hey, sleepy…"

Ichigo smiled sleepily and yawned, "Coming to bed?"

Hichigo cocked his head and felt a creepy grin crawl on his face, "Actually I'm kinda…bored."

"Bored?" Ichigo mumbled, clueless."

Hichigo straddled the disoriented teen and chuckled, "Yup, and you're going to entertain me."

"H-huh?" Ichigo squeaked, bucking upwards to get rid of the hollow.

Hichigo ground his hips into the trapped teen, his eyes glazing over slightly.

"N-nyaa…" Ichigo whimpered, thrusting upward.

Hichigo's breath hitched and he sped up, rubbing fiercely against the growing bulge in the sheets.

"H-Hichi…ah! W-we just did this!" The teen panted.

Hichigo smirked and silently thanked god for letting Ichi sleep naked as he ripped the sheet aside and shredded his own clothes to the floor.

Ichigo gave up and yanked the pale look alike onto his chest as he locked lips, moaning.

Hichigo moved his mouth deep into the soft lips, poking his tongue out for a taste.

Ichigo deepened the kiss and felt his already erect dick grow harder, "H-Hichi…ngh!"

The pale hollow grinned and leaned down, taking the erect member into his mouth.

"GAH! Oooohhhh….H-hichi…nya…m-mooore…" Ichigo panted, relaxing into the waves of pleasure, "G-god…oh!"

Hichigo felt the organ tighten and he quickly drew away, "Oh no, you're going to have to wait…"

"Hurry!" Ichigo panted, his face flushed.

Hichigo positioned himself and inserted slowly, groaning at the warm tightness.

"Nnnnhhh….move!" Ichigo murmured, shifting his hips and spreading his legs.

Hichigo's hands closed around the warm tan thighs as he thrust into the moaning teen. He then re-angled and slammed deeper.

"AH! There!" Ichigo howled, bucking upwards.

The albino rammed deeper and faster into the warm cavern, moaning along with Ichigo's howls now. He leaned down and grabbed the neglected member and started stroking it.

The double feeling of pleasure was too much for the teen to bear and he released with a cry.

Hichigo cummed soon after and drew out, exhausted. He collapsed next to the panting teen and wrapped his arms around him.

Ichigo snuggled deeper into the warm, pale arms and drifted back to sleep, "…stay…?"

"Of course." Hichigo murmured, and gave into the comforting blackness of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Grimmjow returned to the house and opened the door, "Ulquiorra?"

"Mmph…" Came a muffled grunt.

Grimmjow laughed and slipped inside, closing the door. He glanced around the room until his eyes rested on an Ulquiorra shaped lump on the bed. "Hey…watchya doing?" Grimmjow murmured, sitting next to him and petting the raven locks.

Ulquiorra scooted closer to the blue haired man and smiled sleepily, "Sleeping…"

Grimmjow snickered and stood up. He shed his shirt and yanked off his pants.

"Grimmjow…?" Ulquiorra muttered, frowning.

The blue haired man climbed into bed in his boxers and cuddled next to the pale man. "Scoot over…"

"'Kay." Ulquiorra almost shoved him off the bed.

"Ack! No, the other way!" Grimmjow protested, hanging on to the bed.

Ulquiorra just shifted a little and began going back to sleep.

"What!" Grimmjow exclaimed. He glared at the back of his head for a second until an evil idea formed. Grimmjow rolled over Ulquiorra and smiled at his sleeping face. "Now you get punished."

"Mph." Was his reply.

Grimmjow chuckled and reached down under the sheets, his hand slid up the pale thigh and onto the growing bulge in his partner's boxers. He grinned and grabbed Ulquiorra's cock through the fabric and began stroking it fast and hard.

Green eyes shot open at once, "Nya! Hey! S-stop…uh…" Ulquiorra moaned, his owl eyes lusting over from pleasure. "G-Grimmjow…please…"

"Please what?" Grimmjow purred, nipping the pale neck.

"…more…" Ulquiorra breathed, bucking upwards into the pleasuring hand. "More…"

Grimmjow complied and sped up his hand job through his victim's boxers.

Ulquiorra moaned again and vainly attempted to push him off, "Nuh…G-Grimmjow…oh!" He bucked again and thrust his hips into his hand.

Grimmjow's face split into a grin as he nipped the pale neck. "No sleeping for you."

Ulquiorra's reply was a cut off moan, his breath hitching into pants.

The blue haired man stopped suddenly and dragged the pale white man from under the covers. He propped Ulquiorra up on the bed frame and slid off both their boxers.

Ulquiorra's face was flushed and his heart was thumping so loudly he could have sworn Grimmjow could hear it. His green owl eyes watched the as Grimmjow stripped his boxers off, reveling his pulsing member. "Doesn't take much to get you exited." Ulquiorra muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Grimmjow purred sliding on top of Ulquiorra and grinding harshly into him.

Ulquiorra's eyes shut and he bucked, "NGH! N-nothing…ah!" He spread his legs and moaned at the hot friction.

Grimmjow cocked a slim blue eyebrow, "Nothing?" He leaned down and licked Ulquiorra's erect member from tip to base.

Ulquiorra gasped at the sudden assault and jerked upwards, "S-stop teasing…"

Grimmjow wrapped his mouth around his dick and purred, "No."

The vibrations sent Ulquiorra's eyes rolling as his vision flooded with white pleasure, "Oh fuck! G-Grimm….more….moooorrrreeee…ugh…"

Grimmjow deep throated him again and then dragged the blissed out man onto his back, pushing his legs in the air. "Ready?"

"F-fuck, hurry!" Ulquiorra panted, gripping the bed sheets.

Grimmjow groaned and slammed into the warm cavern, moaning at the wet hotness that engulfed him fully. "Oh man…" He panted.

Ulquiorra hissed and bucked upwards, "Fuck me dammit!"

Grimmjow looked down at the flushed panting figure beneath him and grinned, "You bet." He drew out all the way and thrust back in, growling with pleasure.

"NGH!" Ulquiorra cried, convulsing up towards Grimmjow.

Grimmjow slammed into him again, keeping in rhythm of Ulquiorra's bucks. He reached down and grabbed his neglected member and started pumping it in time with their thrusts.

Ulquiorra lifted his hips to meet Grimmjow's crying out at every thrust. "G-Gonna…!"

"Release." Grimmjow commanded lustfully.

Ulquiorra howled and cummed into the tan hand, his world exploding into pleasure.

Grimmjow slammed inside once more and then released, shouting Ulquiorra's name. Grimmjow drew out and flopped next to the flushed form of his lover.

Ulquiorra snuggled closer to the blue haired form and smiled sleepily. "Now I'm going to sleep."

Grimmjow chuckled and held the hot pale body close to him, "Sleep well."

Ulquiorra mumbled something and passed out in his arms, his head resting on Grimmjow's strong tan chest.

Grimmjow smiles and stroked the raven locks thoughtfully, still puzzling over the fact he had made a peace treaty without anyone knowing but the hollow he had agreed with. Grimmjow rolled his blue eyes and snuggled deeper into bed, oh well.

(Ichigo and Hichigo)

Ichigo woke up covered in sticky stuff and wrapped in a pair of strong white arms. After much wiggling and a few curses he got free and surveyed the damage.

Holes in the sheets.

Sticky….stuff…everywhere.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and smiled, those sheet where going to have to be burned. He sat on the edge of the bed and toyed with a strand of white hair from his sleeping lover. Ichigo's characteristic frown settled into his features as he thought about how he had caught Ulquiorra in the back of Urahara's shop. At first the orange haired teen thought the emo looking Espada was sneaking in to kill them, and Ichigo was fully prepared for an all out battle. But then…Ulquiorra said he needed medicine…and normally Ichigo would have told him to stuff it, but the look in those green eyes when he said that…Ichigo sighed and rested his hand in the white fluff. How could he tell Hichi? He would be furious. Ichigo sighed again and tried to think of a plan to make sure that they never crossed path with the Espada again.

Nothing was coming to him.

Hichigo cracked open a golden eye to see a dejected looking Ichigo sitting by his head, "Morning, Ichi." Hichigo yawned, sitting up, "What's the matter?"

Ichigo jumped slightly and plastered a fake grin on his face, "Nothing!"

Hichigo raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything; after all, he had a secret too. The albino sat up and stretched until he heard his back crack.

Ichigo swatted him with a pillow, "Don't do that, it'll cause you spine damage later on."

Hichigo grinned sadistically and cracked his neck and shoulders.

Ichigo glared, "Stop!"

Hichigo cracked his arms and knuckles.

Ichigo's look was turning evil, "Stop, Hichi!"

Hichigo's grin grew and he cracked his toes.

Ichigo jumped on him, flattening him to the bed, and pinned the pale arms over the amused looking hollow. "Knock it off!"

Hichigo grinned up at the angry teen, and then popped his jaw.

"Agh!" Ichigo slid backwards and wacked him with another pillow.

Hichigo sighed and relaxed, lulling to sleep under the warm weight.

"Yo! Hichi! Don't fall asleep AGAIN dammit!" Ichigo snapped, hitting him with the pillow.

Hichigo opened his golden eyes and grinned, "Ok, what do you want to do?"

Ichigo paused and tried to think of something, "Um, well we could…uh…"

Hichigo glanced down and felt his grin creep back on his face, "Well Ichi, the sheets are already trashed, we are both naked, and you did grind against me when you slid back…"

"Oh no!" Ichigo countered, raising the pillow up, "No more sex! I can barely walk!"

Hichigo licked his lips, "And I do love how you walk, swinging your sexy ass from side to side, cocking your delicious hips…" the hollow's eyes lusted over.

Ichigo blushed and hit him smack on the face with the pillow, "Pervert!"

Hichigo grabbed the pillow from the orange haired teen and threw it across the room, "Sexy bitch."

"Stupid hollow!"

"Arrogant Shinigami!"

"GGGRRRAAHH!" Ichigo body slammed into the offending 'stupid hollow' carrying them both off the bed.

Hichigo twisted around and wrapped his legs around Ichigo's, and then held his arms down with his hands.

Ichigo bucked upwards and snaked around the white waist, flipping him over and sitting on his chest.

Hichigo shoved him off and pounced again, flattening him to the floor, covering him like a rug.

Ichigo wiggled and squirmed around, panting, "Let…me…up!"

Hichigo rolled his eyes and planted a kiss gently on the gasping lips.

Ichigo's struggles subsided immediately and he wrapped his hands through the snow white hair, moaning into the kiss.

Hichigo stopped pressing the tan body into the floor and just laid on him gently, opening his mouth and poking his tongue out.

Ichigo felt shivers travel down his core as he twined his tongue around Hichigo's blue one, sucking lightly.

Hichigo moaned and deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring the well known moist cavern.

Ichigo wrapped his legs around the pale waist, blushing as their erections rubbed against each other.

Hichigo nipped his lover's pink tongue gently and drew back, gazing into the chocolate eyes.

Ichigo's face was flushed and his orange hair hung in sweaty disarray around his tan face. He stared up into the warm golden eyes and felt his chest flutter.

Hichigo opened his mouth to tell Ichigo something when—.

"IIIICCCHHHIIIIGOOOOO IIIMMMMM HOOOMMMEEEE!"

Ichigo's and Hichigo's eyes went from loving and lustful to traumatized and terror. Hichigo leapt up and whispered, "Hide the sheets!"

Ichigo ripped his bed sheets and comforter off and jammed them in the closet, hearing pounding footsteps come up the stairs, "Hichi! Hide!"

Hichigo dove into the bathroom and whisper-yelled, "Tell him you where taking a shower!" The hollow threw the teen a damp towel and closed the bathroom door quickly.

Ichigo had barely enough time to secure the towel around his waist when the door shot open with the force of a charging SWAT team. "MY DARLING SON!" The SWAT team related force cried.

Ichigo dove out of the way as his father flew past him, arms opened wide in a failed hug.

CRASH!

Isshin leaped to his feet and surveyed the room, "DARLING SON WHERE ARE YOUR SHEETS!"

Ichigo growled, "There dirty! NOW GET OUT!"

Isshin pouted, "Dirty?" Suddenly his goat face lit up, "YOU BROUGHT HOME A WOMAN!"

"NO!" Ichigo shouted, his face turning bright red.

"AH-HA! YOU HAVE!" Isshin looked wildly around the room, "WHERE IS THIS MYSTERIOUS BEAUTY!"

"NOBODY'S HERE!" Ichigo shouted trying to kick his father out.

Unfortunately Isshin had spotted the closed bathroom door, "SHE'S HIDDING IN THE BATHROOM! NO NEED TO FEAR—SUPER AWESOME DADDY IS HERE!" And with that Isshin kicked down the bathroom door.

(Grimmjow and Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra woke up first and lay in his side. The Espada's raven hair fell into his eyes but he made no move to brush it away…He had to tell Grimmjow. Ulquiorra sat up and the sheets fell away, bunching up around his waist. His owl eyes traveled down his own pale body, counting seven hickeys from the man sleeping next to him.

Grimmjow mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over, cuddling up to the pale man's waist.

Ulquiorra wiggled a little as the soft blue hair ran over his skin, tickling him.

Grimmjow's eyes opened slowly and he blinked. "Ulquiorra…?"

"Yea?" Ulquiorra asked, lacing his finger through the silky blue hair.

"…I need to tell you something." Grimmjow murmured, sounding guilty.

Ulquiorra sighed and shook his head, "I actually have something I need to tell you as well." The owl eyes looked away.

Grimmjow sat up and yawned, "Ok…?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and addressed the blackness. "You remember how I went into the Urahara shop to steal medicine for you?"

Grimmjow nodded, "Yeah."

"And you remember who I said nobody saw me?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yea." Grimmjow answered, confused.

"Well I lied." Ulquiorra said, his voice shaking very slightly, "Ichigo caught me."

Grimmjow snarled, "Did he hurt you!"

Ulquiorra shook his head, still gazing at the back of his eyelids, "No…we…I mean he…" The raven haired Espada sighed. "He understood why I needed the medicine; he didn't call for help or attack me. He gave me the medicine and told me what to do with it." Ulquiorra was now finishing in a rush, "And then we both agreed that…we hated seeing you hurt. Me with you and him with Hichigo, obviously. So we made a deal not to hurt or attack each other anymore. We aren't friends, more like allies." Ulquiorra finished and remained frozen, expecting an eruption of Mt. Grimmjow to take place any moment…

Instead he heard laughter.

Loud, amused, and relieved laughter.

The green owl eyes shot open and stared at Grimmjow, who was cracking up. "What is so amusing?"

Grimmjow hiccupped and grinned, "Hichigo and I made the same deal!"

Ulquiorra stared at him for a second and then joined in with the laughing, the tension rolling off his shoulders.

The two Espada laughed for a long time.

(Hichigo and Ichigo)

Hichigo was currently hiding inside the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist; his heart had nearly flown out of his chest when Isshin barged in, and now he was concentrating on not making any sound.

Ichigo raced into his bathroom and looked around wildly, Hichigo was nowhere to be seen. His eyes rested on the closed shower curtain and he felt his chest fill with dread.

Isshin had the same thought, "YOUR LADY IS HIDING IN THE SHOWER! COME OUT COME OUT DEARY!" and Isshin ripped open the shower curtain.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled.

The shower was empty.

Isshin scratched his head and looked around, "Where is she?"

Ichigo was just as confused, where was Hichi? "OUT! RIGHT NOW!"

Isshin turned around just in time to see the blurred shape of his beloved son's size 10 feet slam into his face. The force of it knocked him out of the bathroom, out of the teen's room, and down the stairs.

Ichigo ran after him and slammed his bed room door, "AND STAY OUT!" he quickly ran into the bathroom and looked into the shower, "Hichi?"

"Up here." Came a strained voice.

Ichigo looked up and his jaw dropped. Hichigo was on the ceiling. He had his hands and feet supporting him by pressing up against the wall. It looked like the albino version of Spiderman. "What the…?"

Hichigo's golden eyes widened and his arms shook. "Fuck…"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't hold myself up any longer!" Hichigo let go and tumbled toward the hard tile.

Ichigo's arms shot out automatically and caught the falling hollow. He held him bridal style, close to his chest, "Hey, are you ok, Hichi?"

Hichigo gripped Ichigo by the shoulder, "N-nice catch." He muttered meekly.

Ichigo smiled and held him close to his chest, "I'll always catch you when you fall."

Hichigo grinned and leaned up; capturing Ichigo's lips with his own pale ones. His other hand twined into the orange locks, brining the teen closer.

Ichigo walked out of the bathroom kissing Hichigo, his tongue danced and twirled with his partners.

Hichigo moaned and kissed him harder.

Ichigo's control wavered as he tossed the hollow on the mattress and jumped on top of him, kissing him wildly, "We…can't…my…uhh…dads…home!" he panted between frantic kisses.

Hichigo growled softly and kneaded the bulge hiding under Ichigo's towel. "Can we do it quietly?"

Ichigo's rely was cut off with a small whine at being touched, he bucked into the white hand. "I wish…but we're too loud…"

Hichigo growled again and squeezed the bulge while kissing the vibrant haired teen lavishly.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss, grinding against Hichigo's toweled erection. "F-fuck…we…gotta…stop…!"

Hichigo wrapped his legs around the teen's waist, revealing a little bit of his package, "Or we could suck each other off."

Ichigo moaned at the thought and his body seemed to agree. "Ok, but quietly!" The blushing teen removed Hichigo's towel and tossed it on the floor, the white dick was already fully erect and leaking pre-cum. Ichigo leaned down and took the member into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head.

Hichigo bucked wildly and groaned, his fingers knotting into the orange hair.

"Shhh!" Ichigo mumbled, vibrating the cock.

Hichigo jerked and opened his mouth in a silent howl. He gripped the fluffy hair tighter and started panting, "Harder!" He whispered.

Ichigo sucked harder, bobbing his head and capturing the hollow's convulsing hips, pinning them down to the mattress.

Hichigo wrapped his legs around Ichigo's shoulders and moaned as he cummed, relaxing into the bed.

Ichigo drew back and swallowed Hichigo's seed.

The hollow lay there for a second, panting, and then sat up and grabbed the teen by his thighs. The hollow jerked him down onto his back and ripped the towel off, baring the teen's dick. He leaned down and licked it around the head, sliding his tongue into the slit.

Ichigo's eyes screwed shut and he bucked, moaning. "S-stop teasing!"

Hichigo swallowed him whole and started deep throating him, sucking hard and fast. The hollow twined his blue tongue around the cock, grazing his teeth against it lightly.

Ichigo cried out just as a white hand clamped over his mouth, muffling the noise. Ichigo moaned and shouted into the hand, until he came in a bust of bright light.

Hichigo drew Ichigo's now limp member out of his mouth and swallowed.

Ichigo looked up at him and grinned slightly, still out of breath and panting, "Fuck that felt good…"

Hichigo chuckled and leaned back, resting his head against the wall, "Hey Ichi…?"

Ichigo crawled over and rested his head on the hollow's lap, "Yes?"

Hichigo smiled warmly and began petting the orange fluff, "Love ya."

Ichigo's face split into a big smile and he closed his eyes, enjoying the petting, "I love you too, Hichi."

The hollow closed his own gold eyes and stared at the darkness, "I also think…we should stop fighting the Espada. We only get hurt…"

Ichigo's eyes shot open, "I-I think your right. A-actually Hichi…I…um…"

Hichigo ran his finger through the orange locks. "I actually made a deal…with Grimmjow."

Ichigo looked up at him, "Y-you did?"

Hichigo nodded, opening his eyes. "Yes. I did."

Suddenly Ichigo sat bolt upright, and his hands pinned Hichigo's shoulders to the wall. "Y-Your not selling yourself again!"

"No! I promised you I wouldn't remember!"

Ichigo relaxed and let his hand drape down so they rested on the pale chest. He put his head on Hichigo's shoulder and sighed, "I-I'm sorry…I just…overreacted."

Hichigo blinked and pulled the tan teen into a bear hug.

Ichigo nestled his head into the crook of the hollow's neck and pressed against him, hugging him back.

Hichigo smiled, "Our deal was no more fighting, were on the same side now…even though we can never be friends."

Ichigo nodded and then smiled, "I made the exact same deal with Ulquiorra."

Hichigo looked down on the orange fluff, "Really?"

Ichigo nodded and chuckled, "Same thing; no fighting. Allies but not friends."

Hichigo grinned and lay down, carrying the teen with him, "I'm glad this sorted out well."

Ichigo nodded and wiggled closer, "Me too…Hichigo I love you."

"I love you too….arrogant Shinigami."

"Stupid hollow…"

The End


End file.
